1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a stabilizer bar for an automotive vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to the mounting of bushing onto a stabilizer bar that produces a frictional engagement between the bushing and the stabilizer bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an automotive vehicle, a stabilizer bar helps to keep the vehicle level, particularly when the vehicle is traveling through a curve. The ends of the stabilizer bar are connected to the right and left wheel assemblies of the vehicle. A pair of brackets, positioned between the ends of the stabilizer bar, secure the stabilizer bar to a structural component of the vehicle. Rubber bushings positioned between the stabilizer bar and the brackets provide limited torsional, axial and radial movement of the stabilizer bar relative to the bracket. The rubber bushings also dampen the movement of the stabilizer bar. Accordingly, the stiffness, or spring rate, of the bushings affects the feel of the suspension of the vehicle.
To keep the bushings positioned on the stabilizer bar, a stop is usually formed within, or mounted onto, the stabilizer bar. Sometimes the stops are provided as an annular rib, or ribs, extending around the stabilizer bar. This makes the stabilizer bar more difficult to manufacture and adds weight to the stabilizer bar. Alternatively, the bushings can be secured in position on the stabilizer bar by using a chemical bonding agent. This, again, adds cost and complexity to the manufacturing process.
Because the stiffness of the bushing affects the vehicle dynamics, bushings having different stiffness are used in different vehicles. This requires the warehousing of different bushings to provide the varying stiffness needed for different vehicles. Further, after time the bushings loose some resiliency, thereby causing the feel of the suspension in the vehicle to change. In order to repair this condition, the bushing would typically have to be replaced, at significant cost.
As seen from the above, there is a need for an improved stabilizer bar assembly which allows the use of a common bushing to achieve varying stiffness and which can be repaired quickly and economically.
A principle object of this invention is to provide a stabilizer bar assembly that utilizes common components, yet is able to provide varying stiffness for different vehicle applications.
Another object is to provide a stabilizer bar assembly that can be adjusted to compensate for a loss of resiliency in the bushings.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a stabilizer bar assembly having bushings which frictionally engage the stabilizer bar to keep the bushings in position on the stabilizer bar, wherein the bushings are compressed onto the stabilizer bar by a bushing retainer such that the stiffness of the bushing can be adjusted by varying the force at which the bushing retainer compresses the bushings.